Buildings Idea Forum
Here is the database for ideas for new buildings. Unlike the Monster Idea Form, you do not need images for your ideas. Here is the format: Building Name (Cost: / Size / Requirements if any) Description: Function: (Insert other information here) Misc info: ML Greenhouse (Cost: 1 million Gold / Size: 5x5) The ML Greenhouse '''is a food building in Monster Legends that allows players to automatically generate food for a specific amount of time. '''Function: Generates Food Misc Info: '''The ML Greenhouse (Monster Legends Greenhouse) allows players to generate food for a specific amount of time using gold. Every hour, the ML Greenhouse will generate 7,500 food. When tapped/clicked on, there will be 5 things that pop up: First, you will be able to generate food for '''12 hours, '''costing '''2.5 million gold. You will gain 90,000 food. Second, you will be able to generate food for 1 day, costing 5 million gold. You will gain 180,000 food. Third, you will be able to generate food for 3 days, costing 15 million gold. You will gain 540,000 food. Fourth, you will be able to generate food for 5 days '''costing '''30 million gold. '''You will gain '''900,000 food. Fifth and finally, you will be able to generate food for 7 days / 1 week, '''costing '''40 million gold. '''You will gain '''1,260,000 food. After you see these, decide which one you want to do, and you’ve started Food production! The Opulence (Cost: 150 million Gold / Size: 5x5) The Opulence is a dangerous building made out of technology from other dimensions and universes. It allows you to fight in Battle Royale and (hopefully) win. Function: Allows players to fight in Battle Royale. All Opulence moves and their costs from cheapest to most expensive: # Casual Laser (Free): Deals 55 Special damage to one enemy. # Gas Grenade (20 Metal Scraps): Deals 20 Nature damage to all enemies. Applies Poison to all enemies. # Lucky Shot (20 Metal Scraps): 66% chance to deal 30 Metal damage to one enemy. 33% chance to deal 70 Metal damage to one enemy. 1% chance to instantly kill one enemy. # Mystery Bomb (30 Metal Scraps): Applies 1 random positive status effect to all allies and 2 negative status effects to all enemies. Requires 2 turns cooldown. # Gatling Gun (35 Metal Scraps): Deals 35 Metal damage to all enemies. Applies Bleed to all enemies # Regeneration Laser (40 Metal Scraps): Heals all allies by 20% of their maximum health. Requires 1 turn cooldown. # Cannon of Nightmares (50 Metal Scraps): Deals 65 Dark damage to one enemy. Applies Nightmares to all enemies. # Mine Launcher (55 Metal Scraps): After 2 turns, deal 60 Fire damage to all enemies. Requires 4 turns cooldown. # Call Down Medics (60 Metal Scraps): Heals all allies by 30%. Applies Regeneration to all allies. Requires 3 turn cooldown. # Unstable Tesla Coil (60 Metal Scraps): Deals 65 Thunder damage to one enemy and 30 Thunder damage to the rest. Requires 2 turns cooldown. # 6+1 Shooter (70 Metal Scraps): Deals 55 Metal damage to all enemies. Requires 4 turns cooldown. # Cryo-Blast (70 Metal Scraps): Deals 65 Water damage to one enemy. Applies Freeze to all enemies. Requires 4 turns cooldown. # Simple Catapult (70 Metal Scraps): Deals 70 Earth damage to one enemy. Applies Stun to 4 random enemies. Requires 3 turns cooldown. # Heaven’s Ballista (90 Metal Scraps): Deals 60 Light damage to all enemies. Applies Total Blind to all enemies. Requires 3 turns cooldown. # EMP Rocket (100 Metal Scraps): Deals 45 Thunder damage to all enemies. Stops the enemy Opulence from attacking for 2 turns. Requires 4 turns cooldown. # Angelic Ray Gun (200 Metal Scraps): Deals 80 Light damage to one enemy. Heals all allies by 30%. Requires 3 turns cooldown. # Crashing Zeppelin (400 Metal Scraps): Deals 65 Fire damage to all enemies. Applies Ignition and Burn to all enemies. Requires 4 turns cooldown. # Ground Zero (1000 Metal Scraps): Deals between 60 and 100 Metal damage to all enemies. Requires 5 turns cooldown. # Black Hole Launcher (2500 Metal Scraps): Deals 70 Magic damage to all enemies. Makes all ally single target moves AoE for 2 turns. (Example: General Thetys’ Brutal Harpoon will deal damage to all enemies instead of one). Requires 6 turns cooldown. # Antimatter Blast (3000 Metal Scraps): Instantly kills all enemies. Can only be used once per battle. Not affected by cooldown activation or deactivation. All Opulence Platings and their stats: # Default Plating: 3,865 power and 101,284 health # Military Plating: 4,073 power and 103,947 health # Spetsnaz Plating: 4,308 power and 97,387 health # Imperial Plating: 3,739 power and 110,386 health # Crimson Plating: 4,168 power and 106,297 health # RavenTech Plating: 4,501 power and 102,736 health # Sortose Plating: 4,023 power and 115,396 health # Angelic Plating: 4,462 power and 111,836 health All Opulence passive abilities and their costs from cheapest to most expensive: # Self-Destruct Sequence (100 Metal Scraps): When your Opulence is destroyed, remove 50% of the enemy Opulence’s current health. # Eye of Gaia (250 Metal Scraps): Every time your Opulence takes damage, heal all ally monsters by 5% of the damage dealt. # Thorned Armor (500 Metal Scrap): Every time a monster damages the Opulence, they take damage equal to 20% of the damage dealt. # Graphene-Infused Plating (500 Metal Scraps): Reduces all damage taken by 25%. # Soul-Devouring Mechanisms (750 Metal Scraps): Every time an enemy monster dies, increase Opulence damage by 10% and heal it by 10% of its maximum health. # Vengeful AI (750 Metal Scraps): Every time an ally monster dies, deal 80 Physical damage to its killer and 60 Physical damage to the enemy Opulence. # Combat Mechanics (1000 Metal Scraps): Opulence heals by 5% of its maximum health during battle every time it is its turn. # Automatic Repair Systems (1750 Metal Scraps): Restores 5000 health every 10 minutes outside of battle. # Status Effect Reflector (2000 Metal Scraps): Every time an enemy tries to affect the Opulence with a buff, that buff will affect the attacker instead. # Strength in Numbers (3250 Metal Scraps): Opulence takes no damage as long as 4 members of its team are alive Misc info: The Opulence does not repair outside of battle and must be repaired manually with a Builder. The Opulence has 4 move slots, 1 passive ability slot, and the inability to be affected by negative or positive status effects. It has no elemental weakness, its moves require no Stamina, and it has the inability to be damaged by percentage damage. The health and power of the Opulence can be altered by changing its Plating; different Platings can be found in Battle Royale chests which are awarded at the end of the Multiplayer season. Different moves and passive abilities are unlocked with Metal Scraps, which are awarded after every Battle Royale win and at the end of the Multiplayer season. The amount of Metal Scraps you get at the end of the Multiplayer season depends on your Multiplayer League. Black Market Trading Post (Cost: 50 Million Gold / Size: 6x6) Behold, the Black Market Trading Post! In this shady area, you will find deals that you will never find anywhere else. Supplies are limited, so hurry up and buy! Function: Allows players to buy items from the black market Misc info: The Black Market Trading Post allows players to buy items from the many criminal syndicates across all the universes that connect to the Monster Legends world. 50 random deals with random prices and random items will appear for 6 hours before either refreshing because the number of items ran out or refreshing after the 6 hours are up. Every item that is for sale has varied, limited supply, and each item (or items) can only be bought once per player. The items that are sold vary, but they fall into one of 7 categories: resources, monster eggs, runes, Relics, habitats, decorations, or Cells. Prices also vary, from Gems, to Gold, to Food, to other monsters’ eggs or Cells. The number of items available also vary, but there are always at least 500 items or groups of items available for sale for everyone. Gem Drill (Cost: Free / Size 6x6 / Requires Gem Drill Schematics) Description: The Gem Drill is a phenomenal feat of Confederate research and development. It allows you to get 3 Gems per day. Function: Produces Gems Misc info: There is no other way to get a Gem Drill besides researching the Gem Drill Schematics. A Gem Drill has a storage of 300 Gems, meaning you don’t need to collect it for 100 days before needing to collect it. If you don’t collect it for 100 days, then the Gem Drill will stop producing Gems. Confederate Laboratory (Cost: 20 billion Gold and 50 Gems / Size: 8x8) Description: The Confederate Laboratory allows you to research 10 miscellaneous Perks that work outside of battle. Function: Researches Perks Researchable Perks and their costs: # Agricultural Robots - Decreases the growing time of Food by 5%. Requires 10 million Gold. # Rune Factory - Increases the speed of rune crafting by 10%. Requires 25 million Gold. # Gold Detector - Increases Gold production by 20%. Requires 100 million Gold. # Rune Slot Opener Mk. 2 - Decreases the cost of opening a rune slot by 10 Gems. 250 million Gold. # Mutated Food - Increases the amount of Food produced from Farms by 25%. Requires 50 million Gold. # Builders’ Energy Potion - Decreases the time it takes to construct or upgrade a structure by 30%. Requires 100 million Gold. # Worker Efficiency - Decreases the cost of all structures and structure upgrades by 25%. Requires 1 billion Gold. # RavenTech Boost Modifier - All Gold Boosts are 5% more effective. Requires 2.5 billion Gold # Underground Habitat Expansion - Allows you to store an extra monster inside all Habitats. Requires 5 billion Gold and 10 Gems. # Gem Drill Schematics - Gives you 1 Gem Drill for free. Requires 10 billion Gold and 25 Gems. Misc info: The Confederate Laboratory can only be built once. All Perks take 24 hours to be researched. Rebellion Research Bay (Cost: 20 billion Gold and 50 Gems / Size: 8x8) Description: The Rebellion Research Bay allows you to research 10 miscellaneous Perks that enhance your battle efficiency. Function: Researches Perks Researchable Perks and their costs: # Adrenaline Supplements - Increases the speed and power of all monsters owned by .5%. All decimals are rounded down. Requires 10 million Gold. # Wasteland Armor - Increases health by 3% and decreases damage taken by 2%. All decimals are rounded down. Requires 25 million Gold. # Careful Forging - If an equipped Relic does damage, increase that damage by 25 points. Requires 100 million Gold. # Cardio Workout Routine - Decreases the time it takes to regenerate dungeon/adventure map stamina from 10 minutes to 8 minutes and 30 seconds. Requires 250 million Gold. # Voodoo Charms - If an equipped Relic boosts any stat (except Stamina), increase that boost by 100. Requires 50 million Gold. # Combat Efficiency - Regeneration heals the affected monster by 25% instead of 20%. Stamina Regeneration regenerates 25% of total Stamina instead of 20%. Requires 100 million Gold. # Well-Maintained Weapons - All monsters will permanently deal 5% more damage in battle. Requires 1 billion Gold. # Radioactive Runes - Increase the effectiveness of runes by 3%. Requires 2.5 billion Gold. # Special Recovery Drinks - Decreases the time needed for monsters to recover after attacking in a war from 5 hours to 3 hours and 30 minutes. Requires 5 billion Gold and 10 Gems. # Ancient Luck Ritual - Increases the chance to gain your special move from 3% to 6%. Requires 10 billion Gold and 25 Gems Misc info: The Rebellion Research Bay can only be built once. All Perks take 24 hours to be researched. Category:Idea Forums